Super Thomas Sunshine (Nintendo Gamecube) - Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 in Daniel Pineda's Version
This is Super Thomas Sunshine on Nintendo Gamecube, the twenty second installment of Daniel Pineda's Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 parody version. Cast * Thomas as Mario (Both the main heroes) * Emily as Princess Peach (Both the main females) * Grampus (from TUGS) as F.L.U.D.D (Both can shoot water) * Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr and Friends) as Toadsworth * Percy as Yoshi (Both green) * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Bowser (Both the main big, strong, evil, and powerful villains) * Devious Diesel as Bowser Jr. * Troublesome Trucks as Polluted Piranha Plants and Wigglers * Hector as Petey Piranha (Petey Piranha's Voice Suits Hector) * Andy Diesel (from Mad Bomber) as Gooper Blooper * The Jet Engine as Mecha Bowser (The Jet Engine and Mecha Bowser are both robots) * The Spiteful Breakvan as Monty Mole * The Ghostly Galleon (from TUGS) as Phantamanta * George as King Boo * The Sea Monster (from Theodore Tugboat) as Eely-Mouth * Evil Thomas (a fan-made Thomas character) as Shadow Mario (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Scenes *Super Thomas Sunshine (Nintendo Gamecube) - Daniel Pineda's Version Part 1. *Super Thomas Sunshine (Nintendo Gamecube) - Daniel Pineda's Version Part 2. *Super Thomas Sunshine (Nintendo Gamecube) - Daniel Pineda's Version Part 3. *Super Thomas Sunshine (Nintendo Gamecube) - Daniel Pineda's Version Part 4. *Super Thomas Sunshine (Nintendo Gamecube) - Daniel Pineda's Version Part 5. *Super Thomas Sunshine (Nintendo Gamecube) - Daniel Pineda's Version Part 6. *Super Thomas Sunshine (Nintendo Gamecube) - Daniel Pineda's Version Part 7. *Super Thomas Sunshine (Nintendo Gamecube) - Daniel Pineda's Version Part 8. *Super Thomas Sunshine (Nintendo Gamecube) - Daniel Pineda's Version Part 9. *Super Thomas Sunshine (Nintendo Gamecube) - Daniel Pineda's Version Part 10. *Super Thomas Sunshine (Nintendo Gamecube) - Daniel Pineda's Version Part 11. *Super Thomas Sunshine (Nintendo Gamecube) - Daniel Pineda's Version Part 12. *Super Thomas Sunshine (Nintendo Gamecube) - Daniel Pineda's Version Part 13. *Super Thomas Sunshine (Nintendo Gamecube) - Daniel Pineda's Version Part 14. *Super Thomas Sunshine (Nintendo Gamecube) - Daniel Pineda's Version Part 15. *Super Thomas Sunshine (Nintendo Gamecube) - Daniel Pineda's Version Part 16. *Super Thomas Sunshine (Nintendo Gamecube) - Daniel Pineda's Version Part 17. *Super Thomas Sunshine (Nintendo Gamecube) - Daniel Pineda's Version Part 18. *Super Thomas Sunshine (Nintendo Gamecube) - Daniel Pineda's Version Part 19. *Super Thomas Sunshine (Nintendo Gamecube) - Daniel Pineda's Version Part 20. *Super Thomas Sunshine (Nintendo Gamecube) - Daniel Pineda's Version Part 21. *Super Thomas Sunshine (Nintendo Gamecube) - Daniel Pineda's Version Part 22. *Super Thomas Sunshine (Nintendo Gamecube) - Daniel Pineda's Version Part 23. *Super Thomas Sunshine (Nintendo Gamecube) - Daniel Pineda's Version Part 24. *Super Thomas Sunshine (Nintendo Gamecube) - Daniel Pineda's Version Part 25. *Super Thomas Sunshine (Nintendo Gamecube) - Daniel Pineda's Version Part 26. *Super Thomas Sunshine (Nintendo Gamecube) - Daniel Pineda's Version Part 27. *Super Thomas Sunshine (Nintendo Gamecube) - Daniel Pineda's Version Part 28. *Super Thomas Sunshine (Nintendo Gamecube) - Daniel Pineda's Version Part 29. *Super Thomas Sunshine (Nintendo Gamecube) - Daniel Pineda's Version Part 30. *Super Thomas Sunshine (Nintendo Gamecube) - Daniel Pineda's Version Part 31. *Super Thomas Sunshine (Nintendo Gamecube) - Daniel Pineda's Version Part 32. *Super Thomas Sunshine (Nintendo Gamecube) - Daniel Pineda's Version Part 33. *Super Thomas Sunshine (Nintendo Gamecube) - Daniel Pineda's Version Part 34. *Super Thomas Sunshine (Nintendo Gamecube) - Daniel Pineda's Version Part 35. *Super Thomas Sunshine (Nintendo Gamecube) - Daniel Pineda's Version Part 36. *Super Thomas Sunshine (Nintendo Gamecube) - Daniel Pineda's Version Part 37. *Super Thomas Sunshine (Nintendo Gamecube) - Daniel Pineda's Version Part 38. *Super Thomas Sunshine (Nintendo Gamecube) - Daniel Pineda's Version Part 39. *Super Thomas Sunshine (Nintendo Gamecube) - Daniel Pineda's Version Part 40. *Super Thomas Sunshine (Nintendo Gamecube) - Daniel Pineda's Version Part 41. *Super Thomas Sunshine (Nintendo Gamecube) - Daniel Pineda's Version Part 42. Category:Daniel Pineda